FilthyGorgeous
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: Sirius is filthy and Remus is Gorgeous. Plotless Smut. Songfic


_(SMUT! Sirius is Filthy, and Remus is Gorgeous. Remus' POV. I've gotten a couple of reviews complaining about the style. No one seems to get that it was SUPPOSED to be a dialogue fic, so now I'm changing it into a 'M' rated sex scene. I hope you're happy. I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the Scissor Sisters. If I did I would be a very rich and happy person. Please r&r!)_

'_**When you're walkin' down the street**_

_**And the man tries to get your business'**_

"Hey, Moony. Wanna go have a snog?" Strong, muscular hands curved themselves around my buttocks and squeezed tightly. I whimpered as Sirius' rough hot breath ghosted across That Spot right underneath my ear. My homework suddenly felt like a very unappealing activity to be participating in right now.

"Yeah." I dropped my ink filled quill on my parchment. Thick black spots splattered themselves across my nearly finished Transfiguration essay, as Sirius pulled me out of the nearly empty library.

'_**And the people that you meet**_

_**Want to open you up like Christmas'**_

"No ones in here for at least another hour." Sirius pressed me against the door of an empty classroom and started to attack my neck with soft bites and bruising kisses. I could feel his erection pushing against me as his mouth dominated my throat.

"Are…are you sure this is a good idea, Sirius?" I gasped as Sirius bit me. He gnawed at my neck as if he were a starving man. It felt so good that it hurt.

Sirius withdrew his lips from my neck and grinned lecherously at me. "Of course it's a good idea. I thought of it." With a leer he dragged me through the door and locked it. 

'_**You gotta wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow**_

_**Ain't no sum bitch gonna treat me like a ho'**_

As soon as the door had proper silencing charms on it, Sirius forced me onto my knees and started to fumble with his zipper. I waited eagerly for his large cock to spring free from its denim prison, and when it did I immediately took the thick rod of flesh deep inside my throat. Sirius moaned heavily, and tangled his hands in my hair forcing his cock to go even deeper. "Gods Moons, that feels so good."

I withdrew my mouth from the throbbing erection and smiled while I licked my lips up at Sirius. "Yeah? Well I've had a lot of practice." I licked a stripe from the root of his cock to the tip where I planted a large open-mouthed kiss on the meaty head.

He smirked. "I can tell." And dragged my eager mouth back to suck his leaking manhood.

'_**I'm a classy honey kissy huggy lovey dovey ghetto princess**_

_**Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous **_

_**Cause you're filthy Oooh, and I'm gorgeous **_

_**You're disgusting'**_

"Look at me." Sirius pulled my hair till I was staring up at lust filled grey eyes. His pupils were so dilated that they looked as black as his name. "Fuck, you're so fucking gorgeous Moony."

'_**Oooh, and you're nasty**_

_**And you can grab me**_**'**

I reached down into my pants and started to stroke myself. Sirius pulled my hand up from my prick and held both my wrists high above my head. I pulled away and bucked my hips into the air frantically searching for satisfaction. "Please, let me touch myself, Siri. _Please_."

Sirius only smirked at me. He shook his head and continued to slowly fuck my face while staring down into my eyes the whole time.

'_**Oooh, cause you're nasty**_

_**When you're runnin' from a trick'**_

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps right outside the door. I quickly yanked myself away from Sirius. He growled and pulled on my hair I shook my head to remove Sirius' hand. "Shh, wait! Someone's coming!"

The door handle started to jiggle. Someone was trying to open t from the other side. "Shit!" Sirius yanked his pants up from his ankles and fastened them.

'_**And you trip on a hit of acid'**_

Sirius yanked the door open and ran out pulling me behind him from my wrist. "Run-Oof!"

"Watch where you're going, Black." A sallow faced boy with greasy lank hair rubbed his shoulder angrily. He shifted his glare to me, and his scowl grew even deeper.

An ugly sneer spread itself over Sirius' face. "Snivillus."

"Siri, Lets go." I pulled frantically on Sirius' arms. He refused to move.

'_**You gotta work for the man**_

_**But your biggest moneymaker's flaccid'**_

"Are you actually going to let that _freak_ talk for you?" Snape smirked. "No wonder your parents disowned you. I would too if I found out my son was a werewolf's bitch." I winced, and Sirius' face flushed an angry red color.

'_**You gotta keep your shit together**_

_**With your feet on the ground**_

_**There ain't no one gonna listen**_

_**If you haven't made a sound'**_

A growl leaked from Sirius bared teeth. He seemed more lycanthropic then I. "Padfoot lets go. Don't listen to him."

'_**You're an acid junkie'**_

"Stupid potions loving git." Sirius snarled.

'_**College flunky' **_

"I heard that he's gonna drop out of school to follow Voldemort." He hissed.

'_**Dirty puppy' **_

He sneered nastily. "We should tell Prongs that he still likes Evens."

'_**Daddy bastard'**_

Sirius shoved past Snape, foolishly turning his back on the slytherin. "_Serctumsempra_!" A scorching stream of light flashed between Sirius and me.

"_Augh_!" Sirius hand flew to his pocket withdrawing his wand. He ignored the bloody gash on his cheek. "Bloody bastard! _Stupefy_!" He shot the hex at Snape.

I quickly blocked the hex. "_Projecto_! Both of you stop it! Stop it _right now_!" The two black haired boys stared at me in shock, not bothering to lower their wands. While Snape was distracted Sirius sent a lazy body-binding hex at Snape.

I flung Sirius a disappointed look and spun on my heel, making my way back to my abandoned essay in the library.

'_**Cause you're filthy'**_

"Hey Moony, wait up!" I heard Sirius behind me and sped up. "Stop running away from me, dammit." He grabbed my arm and spun me around. I shoved against his chest and he took a startled step back.

'_**Oooh, and I'm gorgeous'**_

"Why did you try to stun him?" I demanded angrily.

'_**Cause you're filthy'**_

An outraged expression passed over Sirius' face, replacing the surprise. "He _tried_ to curse me!"

'_**Oooh, and I'm gorgeous'**_

I glared at my boyfriend. "So?"

'_**You're disgusting'**_

Sirius growled at me. "He deserved it."

'_**Oooh, and you're nasty'**_

"You _saw_ him do it, Moony." Sirius' glare was accusing, and he captured my arms in a firm grip.

'_**And you can grab me' **_

"Sirius let go of m-_mmph_!" Sirius had yanked me against his chest and pulled me into a furious kiss.

'_**Oooh, cause you're nasty**_

_**Cause you're filthy,'**_

"You are so filthy." I pulled myself away from Sirius and glared at him.

'_**Oooh, and I'm gorgeous'**_

"Oh, and you're gorgeous." Sirius leered at me and pulled my face towards him and trapped me in a searing kiss and our tongues began to fight passionately for dominance.

'_**Cause you're filthy,**_**'**

Sirius twisted me around and pinned my chest viciously against the wall and bit my neck. I groaned, it felt so _good_. I pressed my arse against the hard bump at Sirius' crotch. I heard him stifle a moan as he peppered the back of my neck with burning kisses.

'_**Oooh, and I'm gorgeous'**_

"Ohh yeah…" I tugged both my pants and underwear down, and they pooled around my ankles. Sirius' hard, hot, throbbing cock nudged itself between my arse cheeks and prodded my eager hole.

"You want this Moony?" Sirius growled in my ear. "You want me to shove my dick up this delicious arse of yours?"

"Yeah, yeah. Oh yes Siri. Fuck me now." I begged, not caring that I sounded like some sort of wanton whore. I wanted Sirius so deep inside me that I could taste it. I moaned when Sirius pressed his ring finger inside of me.

'_**You're disgusting,' **_

"You like that, don't you, Moony?" Sirius nipped me sharply on the back of my neck. "You like it when I finger fuck you like this." It wasn't a question. He twisted his finger sharply.

"More! More… I want _more_." I pressed my self against the hard cock behind me, impaling myself on the throbbing rod of flesh.

'_**Oooh, and you're nasty'**_

Sirius moaned, and as soon as he was ball deep inside of me he started to roughly thrust in and out and in and out and in and out… I whimpered and pushed back, meeting every one of Sirius' thrusts.

'_**And you can grab me,**_**' **

"_Rub_ it." I gasped as Sirius' hand, rough and calloused from Quidditch, wrapped itself around my dick. He jerked his hand roughly. I came, screaming Sirius' name after only a few strokes.

After I came Sirius continued to pound into me, and after a few more violent thrusts Sirius came, shuddering to completion.

'_**Oooh, cause you're nasty'**_

"Mmmm, Moony…" I felt Sirius smile softly against the back of my neck. I twisted around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"That was so good, Pads." I whispered, and kissed him softly on the mouth. When we broke apart I sighed happily.

I didn't remember to finish my Transfiguration essay til it was due the next day.


End file.
